


Messages / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: 5.3后的长草草草草草期剧透注意拖太久拖到好夫妇日又拖到好尼桑日语文老师终于被我气死了x
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 3





	Messages / 于桑

**Author's Note:**

> \+ 统一补充下此前有在用的几个假设包括但不限于：通讯贝是个录音电话，人可以“被”传送，三国的陆行鸟跟伊修加德的一样会飞  
> \+ 关于“记忆”的理解，听水琴老师的课感觉早就有出入了这算我的

1.  
从塔塔露那里领回封存的通讯珠那天，碰巧能干的情报员小姐正忙于联络事务没顾得上多话，只指了指桌上的包裹让来访者自行取用。桑克瑞德找到自己的戴上调试的时候，早他一步的阿尔菲诺临走前不忘投来一个若有所思的眼神。两人的交流仅限于此，桑克瑞德再次确信少年已成长到熟习沉默是金的睿智，并能在几秒的视线接触里传达“有所察觉”“你想必很快也会注意到”等等不言自明的意思。  
拿错了？不，万能的塔塔露怎么会犯这种低级错误。  
通讯珠开始自动播放此前存下的留言。  
最先是阿尔菲诺和里奥尔二人在桑克瑞德昏倒后交换的一些简单情报——时间序列来说那一阵子诸君确实忙于在帝国和艾欧泽亚间辗转需要时时保持联络，何况他们当中还有个首字母A必然会排在前面——再后来就变成了里奥尔单方面的汇报。从前线告急，到找外援协助接手“黑玫瑰”的调查，再到外援失联。  
“祝我们好运，先生们。”  
最后一条是里奥尔潜入帝国前夕的留言，失去方知可贵点在一句“早日归来”。

2.  
阿拉米格前线暗涌多于明动，桑克瑞德用“顺便与劳班叙旧”这类理由递交了出差申请，自己去总比让可露儿或者雅·修特拉去好多了。启行准备里有一项是“圣阿玛达·兰马达教会”，这趟小小的旅程起意于与芙·拉敏的谈话，永远美丽温柔的歌姬向他表达了谢意和支持，而他也想起与异世界少女一个不算约定的约定。  
“因为桑克瑞德从站在这开始就一直一脸怀念的看着它们啊。”  
女孩没用多少时间就挑选好了花束，那是他们最后一次前往拿巴示艾兰路上在集市稍作停留的记忆。浅紫的小花在酷热的荒漠里算不上惹眼，又或许恰巧不可言说的地方勾起了触动，男人摊着手不置可否，似乎对于被少女读出心音并不排斥，当下也爽快拍了板。

3.  
桑克瑞德在纳纳瓦银山上空盘旋了一圈才拉转缰绳，认定黑尘驿站被老冤家撞破的可能性会低一些——当然比不上乌尔达哈，不管红玉还是蓝玉他都不轻易在清醒的状态下乱逛。纵然低调行事已成为职业病刻在骨子里，但王都水深至此，他从不怀疑这座都市能以一己之力再现第六灵灾。相比之下，游末邦不论哪方面都亲切得多了。  
“走过路过不要错过！各线武器装备暗物质新鲜到货——”  
小贩见有客人接近就势敬业地招呼起生意，但随即被那生人勿近的气场激起求生欲，眼见对方挑中女儿早上刚从花田里收取的秋樱，一句“客人这是非卖品”卡在嘴边硬是没能说出口，只能在脑中临时抓了个数字权当价钱。  
“爸爸对不起你——”人父想着亡羊补牢，回头就看到自家的新晋花农魂不守舍，直勾勾望着白发男人远去的背影仿佛就此被摄去了心神。

4.  
伊琉德神父嘱托祭司打开边窗，萨纳兰今日天朗气清，贵客可期。  
沃伯顿先生墓前已有一束花，那应是薰衣草苗圃产的紫草，从新鲜程度来看，扫墓人显然刚离开不久。

5.  
“果然在这。”桑克瑞德拍拍陆行鸟的颈侧，把它和早到的宾客安顿到一起。  
“——桑克瑞德？”  
在阿泽玛秘石前摆弄古怪仪器的以太学者语气里带着惊奇，但一时抽不出手来招呼，仅仅短暂回头一瞥以确认来人；桑克瑞德没有错过那往上扬起的嘴角。  
“这家伙背负的重担可比伊琉德神父形容得多多了。”后来者主动解惑，学者的随行陆行鸟比自己那只身形大出不少，但地上那堆器材目测重量加上成年精灵族男性的体重——桑克瑞德随之怜惜的摸了摸那大个子的脑袋。  
“话虽如此，”记录数据的羽毛笔顿了一顿，“我理应不曾向那位故友透露行踪……”  
“你和雅·修特拉谈起的调查我姑且略有耳闻，从神父的描述也可以推断目的地离教会不会太远。至于这附近地脉离地表最近又最值得调查的，就是这一带没错了。”  
“自是难不倒行家。”  
精灵拨出两分注意力的应答带了淡淡的赞许，剩余的八分盯着仪器，一时间仍沉浸在思虑的海洋。  
“偌大一个艾欧泽亚，竟还能有谜题能难住大先生？”  
“枯骨未能盼到甘霖，机缘却迎来了你。”于里昂热扔下手边的眼镜，眼底切实映入了白色的身影，那双金色的眸子突然有了光。“事情都能迎刃而解——当然，如果我能有幸偷得你一点闲暇。”  
歪头仰望身边人的视线与其说请求更接近是提前知会，顺势递过笔记的动作与话音落地算得上同时，那双巧手旋即又返回原来调整仪器的位置。  
“老样子？”接手那方仿佛也早习惯了各种应对突如其来的要求。  
“老样子，劳驾。”  
尽管并非专业，桑克瑞德对于眼前的研究并不陌生，托了同伴多为内行的福，甚至可说颇有一番心得，当个助手自然绰绰有余。他依言记录学者读出的数字，一边假装漫不经心闲聊两句。  
“我可没听说你会那么早从格里达尼亚回来。”  
“森林彼方暂告一段落……诚然，疏于联络是我欠缺周全。”  
“无妨。”  
他从对方的反应中惊觉失言，或者说自己过于漫不经心的可能性：精灵没有出声，仅是蓦然回首，掩不住脸上的落寞。  
“是这样的，”桑克瑞德不自觉加快了语速，“我也准备动身去阿拉米格了。”  
这个陈述对调节气氛并没有任何帮助。  
“啊还有，于里昂热。”他来不及自省何谓词不达意。“你从森林带来的那束花……谢谢了。”

6.  
“谢谢你能陪我来，桑克瑞德。”  
男人庆幸自己没推却其中开得最好的那一朵，这时他便可以假借闻花香来掩饰羞赧。  
“我在笃学者庄园的书架上读到过。”少女双手交握献上祈祷。“是紫草的花语。”  
——包容弱小的勇气。

7.  
向同样心怀纪念的伙伴表达谢意，是归途绕这段路的目的。现在这个目的也确乎已经达成了。  
本该如此。那心底的焦躁又是从何而来？  
找不到迷思的出口，哪怕是假借巡视周围把乱闯的魔物引开来逃避，也没能找回惯常该有的耳清目明。所幸此地的魔物充其量无非是日影地逃出的孤魂野鬼，不论驱逐或抹杀都毫无难度可言。这让桑克瑞德有充分的闲暇去远观于里昂热的举动：失落与错愕没有占据那位学者太长时间，手头的工作在熟练的操作下接近收尾。他倒有些妒恨起那个人的沉稳与从容了。  
“桑克瑞德。”  
于里昂热越来越擅长在直呼其名时透露心意，比如看到桑克瑞德迫于日薄西山不情不愿地回来时明显带着愉快和好奇，又比如提醒桑克瑞德把伤手递过来时的殷切关怀与附带的嗔怪。  
“区区擦破点皮舔舔就好，就不必医济天下了。”当事人试图推拒。  
“得到你的肯定实属荣幸。”于里昂热攥着一束治愈以太把玩，“但天下尚得安生，唯独令人无法置之不理的——尤其是你。”  
于里昂热随着话尾掐熄了紫色的光芒，把桑克瑞德的右手举到唇边，一口含住“擦破点皮”的中指。  
“喂……！”片刻的动摇让桑克瑞德失去了抽身的时机。温润的触感缠上指尖，伤口泌出的血液被舔走，又混合了唾液来回摩挲安抚，俨然是兽类最原始的疗伤。他一时不敢妄动，“别当真……”  
无说服力的制止往往适得其反，于里昂热对伤者的诉求充耳不闻，只专注于眼前的吮吸与舔舐。但当犬齿带着征询的力度印上指节的时候，饶是桑克瑞德能说服自己相信于里昂热的动机，他也无法压制体内被撩起的杂念了。迷茫的微动被当成了回应，抽走手指甚至能感到舌尖恋恋不舍的挽留。他艰难地按下“换点什么别的东西进去”的想象，直到于里昂热在末端的指甲盖上印了一个吻。  
他没辙了。  
心随意动，从攀住精灵的脖颈，重心倾入对方的怀抱，顺势推倒，惊起一地初升的萤火。  
“玩够了吗。”  
视野的倾覆掩不住得逞的笑意，那点狡黠和不加掩饰的期待也不知是受了谁的影响。若时间倒流几年，于里昂热明明该是个更内敛的人才对。  
精灵蹭了蹭垫在脑后的手臂，找了个舒服的支点。“远远不够。”  
吻落在唇畔。短暂的碰触、分离、确认彼此的温度，让人几乎相信是浅尝辄止后又再度覆上。微量的铁锈味也许是出自手指那点擦伤，也可能仅是幻象，但男人拒绝了嗜血本能的诱惑，轻咬慢舔捕获标的，比起索求更多的是温存。桑克瑞德太擅长用简洁的开场白唤起对方欲望，时而蛮横时而精巧地直奔主题，但现时不一样了；舌尖的纠缠本身已是追逐与邀请，变换角度时错开的鼻尖碰上鼻翼，散落的刘海发梢扫过脸颊也成了若有若无的勾引。不多时精灵便悟出了男人投其所好的举动，一味承受变为惊喜，又在换气时确认了彼此眼底的欲求，他于是支起上身迎着拉出的涎线反客为主，唇舌再次交叠的同时，连带捧着桑克瑞德脸颊的手心都带上了催促和有恃无恐。

8.  
“事到如今。”  
桑克瑞德自认鲜少与人推心置腹，友人也深知他性格仅在关键处点到即止。  
“谁又能想到英明神武的桑克瑞德大人，遇上自己的事也是个胆小鬼。”  
“多喝酒，少说话。”多年来桑克瑞德始终未能摸清那位魔女的酒量，心下寻思于里昂热又在她面前讲了什么，表面只仗着对方不点破含混其词。  
猫魅族眯着眼不再深究，但她“视线”的落点显然是指向不远处与人相谈甚欢的精灵的。“如果这几年的记忆化作过眼云烟，且不说你，那家伙就太可怜了。”  
桑克瑞德假装坦然，举目四望时又被对方撞破，友人只得耸了耸肩并朝他举举杯子。

9.  
他们都不是时常回望过去的人。诚然以史为鉴是人生必修，也终归是为了来者可追。  
然而光阴之神并没有给异世界旅行者多余的恩宠。他们从漫长的旅途归来，承载着异世界的祝福和希望，世界法则却对此波澜不惊，弹指一挥间不曾给未能带走的身体留下值得一提的痕迹。更不必提日落月升斗转星移，就连火墙那片与夜空交相辉映的偏属性水晶都没有风化得快一些。带回记忆无疑是幸事，重新面对一度被按下暂停的现在迫使他们不得不“回望过去”也是不争的事实。国境线依然不稳，帝国也还内乱着，人们为之奔忙的理由不多不少——话说回来，上次离开艾欧泽亚，他有好好跟于里昂热告别吗？  
身体无法代替记忆回答他的疑问。体内被撑满的触感陌生又熟悉，满到他既无法抓住那点飘乱的思绪，亦或是唇间漏出的低吟。  
“慢一点……”于里昂热钳住桑克瑞德腰间不让他再往下，“请交给我。”  
“别小看我啊。”桑克瑞德不忿，但他摸到于里昂热还没被照顾到的后半截，底气略微不足。  
背过手去抚慰根部便能收获感恩与愉悦的鼻音，身前的手掌也如法炮制裹住柱体，连轻重缓急都能随着耳边的私语回馈到全身。稍一回头私语会化作绵密的亲吻，被撞碎后又零碎的洒落在脖颈和肩窝。桑克瑞德渐渐放弃纠结于里昂热有没有进到底的问题，至少此刻在夜风中贪恋他体温的人没有显得那么有余裕。收紧的怀抱带着兴奋轻颤，又像是出于生怕失去的惶恐，更多的也许还有用温柔刻意压制的本能，呢喃或喘息都在负距离间暴露无遗。  
“桑克瑞德……”  
这一声与封存在通讯贝里的“过去”重合了。那个独自被留在百尺危楼却迷失了星之所在的、三年前的于里昂热。桑克瑞德见过那个人的凄苦和仇恨，见过决然和悲哀，但哪一次都不如那般惘然和心冷。  
无人应答。他终究无法代替三年前的自己给予一个及时的回应。  
但至少“现在”，桑克瑞德可以给那人一个拥抱。他在抽撞的间隙抚上精灵的脸，咬住对方的耳朵尖让自己不至于喊出声。  
不要紧，射进来吧。他说。  
后颈皮肤一阵刺痛。

10.  
桑克瑞德像是突然领悟了什么，进而用手臂盖住双眼，不让萨纳兰的繁星落在他的眼睛里。  
并不是因为于里昂热坚持奉献而又盛情难却，毕竟常年餐风露宿的他们早就习惯了随遇而安；也不是因为伏在腿间的精灵用鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭囊袋，饱嗅雄性气息，唇印上柱身如同献吻——至少不全是。于里昂热对意料中的羞耻反应熟视无睹，但同时察觉桑克瑞德的异状，遂用手接替了嘴的活计，饶有兴致的看过来。  
“我确实很弱。”桑克瑞德怨愤的回了一眼，视野不可避免扫到被于里昂热捧在脸前的物事，他努力不让自己分心影响说服力。“在你面前尤是。”  
“阁下的自知终会成为我们的珍宝。”于里昂热赞赏地亲了亲手边的激昂，转念一想补上一个提议。“那阿拉米格请让我同——”  
“那是两码事。”男人毫不客气的打断。

END.


End file.
